new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
CD-I Ganon
- Playable Character= }} |imagewidth = 250 |caption = "YOU MUST DIE!" |Row 1 title = Universe |Row 1 info = The Legend Of Zelda, Zelda CD-i |Row 2 title = Debut |Row 2 info = Link: The Faces of Evil (1993) Zelda: Wand of Gamelon (1993) |Row 3 title = Appears in |Row 3 info = Smash Bros. Lawl (Assist Trophy) YTPGuy17's and Smash Lawler's Smash Bros Lawl (Playable) |Row 4 title = Nationality |Row 4 info = }} Assist Trophy(Original) Ganon is an Assist Trophy in Smash Bros. Lawl. When summoned, He Brings his thunder with no fixed pattern. Movesets(Smash Lawler's) Neutral B: Fire Soul Ganon summons a fire skull-like spirit, which is launched forward. The soul catches an enemy if it touches him/her, and the enemy loses health slowly. Your speed and power also decreases. You must do attacks to get rid of the Fire Soul. Move Origin In Ganon's boss battle in Zelda CD-i, he summons the Fire Souls as regular proyectiles. Unlike in Lawl, the souls don't catch you. Side B: Harlequin Ganon summons Harlequin who becames invisible along with Ganon. When you're invencible, you can choose a direction to be teleported. You must wait 5 seconds to do it again. Move Origin Harlequin is one of Ganon's minions. In his cutscene, he becomes invisible while saying "Now you see me, now you don't!" Up B: Teleport It's like the other teleport attacks, such as Zelda's Farore's Wind or Mewtwo's Teleport. Move Origin There's a scene in Link: Faces of Evil, where Link founds Zelda, but Ganon teleport himself along with Zelda to his lair. Down B: Thunder Ganon creates a circle which you can move with the joystick (Like Cosmo's Teleport). Press B again to create a thunder. Move Origin It came out from the ending of Zelda: Wand of Gamelon. Zelda brings a light to Ganon's lair, and he's so angry that he says "YOU MUST DIE!" and shoots a thunder. Final Smash: Cuccos! Ganon summons a cucco which runs forward causing 80% damage to anyone who touches it. Move Origin Cuccos are one of Zelda's most popular enemies. They're chickens which, if they're touched, they'll be angry and an army of Cuccos will appear killing you. They became a meme. Movesets(YTPguy17) Neutral B: Dark Fire Similar to Smash Lawler. Ganon creates a dark fire soul which follows the nearest oponent, until it touches something. You can shoot them continually. However, to prevent Spam, the dark fire are continually becoming smaller and smaller making less damage. The attack becames more powerful as you don't use it. This attack can be charged to shoot a big Dark Fire (Similar to Ophelia Chill's Amulet Blast). Move Origin See: Smash Lawler's Neutral B Side B: Electrobolt Pressing Side B allows Ganon to fire a long ranged lightning bolt that stuns opponents. The longer the lightning bolt travels, the longer the opponent will be stunned. Charging the attack lets Ganon release a close ranged attack with his lighting that does great damage. The charged attack can also stop projectiles and turn them into items. Move Origin See: Smash Lawler's Down B Up B: Nightmare Capture Up B lets Ganon hover through the air like a ghostly being. Here, he will grab the first opponent he touches and will take them up into the air with him and will throw them to the side. The opponent will be thrown farther depending on how much damage they have. Pressing B at the height of his flight makes Ganon throw the opponent downwards instead, with a 1/7 chance of making them sleep. Move Origin In The Faces of Evil, when Gwonam shows Link a vision of Zelda being captured, Ganon hovers over her in her sleep, delivering a chilling rhyme while claiming her as a prisoner. Down B: Ganon's Army Here, Ganon will use his lightning to summon one of his many minions to fight for him. The minion that appears is random, and there can only ever be one minion at a time. Trying to summon an new minion makes the older one dissapear. The possible minions include; *Moblins will patrol the stage and throw spears at enemies. *Goriyas throw bommerangs at opponents, which return to them if they don't hit anything. *Ghinis work very similarly to Michael Jackson Zombies, except they fly up to opponents. They still leach life off opponents when grabbing them and can only be shooken off when moving back and forth. *Armos walk around the stage and stab at opponents. They are very durable and are not easy to kill. Move Origin Ganon in the CD-i Games (As well as the Canonic Ones) has minions, who are the common enemies in the game. In the moveset video, the inspiration clip was taken from AVGN 's Review of the Zelda CD-I Games Final Smash: YOU MUST DIE! Ganon will make the screen go dark, while one of the opponents will comment on the darkness. When they use a lantern to light up all characters on screen, Ganon's shadow will overshadow the stage. Then, he will yell "YOU DARE BRING LIGHT IN MY LAIR? YOU MUST DIE!" His hands will then appear on screen. Here, the control stick will let his hands move back and forth while any button lets him unleash lighting that does massive damage. The darkened stage also makes it hard for opponents to see where they are going, possibly leading them to their dooms. When all opponents are killed or after a while, the smash will end. Move Origin This move share the same origin as Electrobolt. KO Sounds Smash Lawler KO Sound 1: DIE! KO Sound 2: NO! Star KO: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! Screen KO: IT BURNS! YTPguy17 KO Sound 1: NO! KO Sound 2: IT BUUURNS! Star KO Sound: YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MEEE! Screen KO Sound: Arh! Taunts Smash Lawler Up Taunt: SILENCE! Side Taunt: GRRRREAT! Down Taunt: YOU MUST DIE! YTPguy17 Up Taunt: Grrrrrreat! Side Taunt: SILENCE! Down Taunt: You will DIE! Victory Poses Smash Lawler Option 1: Join me, and I'll make your face the GRRREATEST of Koridai. Or else you will DIE! Option 2: (With The King's Voice) Mah Boi, this peace is what all true warriors strive for Option 3: You are my prisioner! YTPguy17 Option 1: Join me, and I'll make your face the GRRREATEST of Koridai. Option 2: You are my prisioner! Option 3: He does a weird face Trivia *Ganon was formally debatable in YTPguy17's Empty Slot. But after Ophelia Chill's Movesets, he be announced to get a movesets. This however was also plan by Smash Lawler, as he was also planned to do Ganon. So YTPguy17 agree with Smash Lawler and now Ganon have two movesets. So CD-i Ganon was the first two movesets by two lawler. Category:Assist Trophy Category:YTPguy17 Category:Villain Category:Playable Character Category:Smash Lawler Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:Hylian Category:Video Game Characters Category:Zelda CD-i Category:Adults Category:UnHuman